Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-162593 (Patent Document 1) discloses a power conversion system including a DC voltage source, a plurality of power converters connected in parallel with one another to a load, and a plurality of saturable reactors connected between the DC voltage source and respective power converters. Each power converter converts a DC voltage supplied from the DC voltage source through the saturable reactor into a three-phase AC voltage and supplies the AC voltage to the load. The saturable reactors suppress cross current circulating through a plurality of power converters.